Fireworks
by TaangForever.x
Summary: Aang realises that he loves Toph not Katara... oneshot!


A/N: TAANG ONE SHOT

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ALTA.

* * *

Aang woke up to the smell of Katara's food. He smiled and air bended himself up. He stretched his limbs and walked over to the water bender.

"Good morning Aang, how was your sleep?" she asked, his smile widened.

He had liked Katara from the moment he met her. She was so beautiful, smart and talented when it came to her bending. She also took such good care of him, Toph and Sokka.  
He remembered that he had Earth bending practice with Toph.

"It was good; um I got to go... Toph is going to kill me for waking up late!" he used his air bending to run to his Sifu.

* * *

She stood there waiting for him to arrive. _Probably gawking over Katara..._ she thought. She laughed to herself.

She felt a strong gust of wind. Her eyes narrowed.

"About time" she grumbled.

"Sorry Sifu Toph, I woke up late and-"

"It's okay Aang, let's just get started..." she Earth bended a boulder in front of Aang.

_She called me Aang... _he got into his stance and Earth bended the rock to the other end of their practice space.

"Good" she nodded. "You're getting better Aang; you're almost a master Earth bender"

She turned to walk away.

"Wait, Toph is that it? Is my training over?" he was confused, who was this 'new' Toph? She turned to face him.

"Yeah... go water bend with Katara, I know how much you'd like that..." she turned to walk again.

"Wait... I don't get it; I need to learn Earth bending not Water bending..." he scratched the back of his head.

"It's okay, you need some rest... Water bending is good for you, you need to relax... you know after everything that has happened..." she remembered Katara carrying Aang onto Appa after Azula shot him with lightning. She remembered the first time he said something in weeks... it was Katara's name... she almost cried every time she remembered.

"Okay... if you say so" he went to leave but he saw the look on Toph's face... a mixture of hurt and sadness. "Toph are you okay?"

"Yeah Twinkles, I'm fine" he placed a hand on her shoulder. She 'looked' up at him then smiled, he smiled back and for the first time ever he realised how beautiful she was; foam green eyes that sparkled in the sunlight, ebony hair which was as soft as silk and ivory skin. "Uh Aang are _you _okay?"

"Huh?" she pointed to his hand. He blushed and quickly moved his hand to his side. She started to walk away and he watched her go.

* * *

He went back to camp and found Sokka and Katara arguing about something.

"Is everything okay?" Aang asked as he walked into camp.

"No, my sister is dating the biggest jerk in the world!" Sokka yelled and threw his arms up in the air.

"He's not a jerk! I trust him!" Katara defended.

"W-who is this person?" Aang said trying to hide his hurt.

"Zuko..." Toph said from behind him.

"WHAT YOUR GOING OUT WITH ZUKO!?" Aang yelled.

"Why does everyone have that reaction?" Katara huffed.

"Cause he's a jerk" her brother mumbled and she shot him a glare.

"I'm going to the river and Twinkle toes is coming with me, so you two can you know sort out your problems" Toph grabbed Aang by the shirt and pulled him into the forest. As the two walked to the river, they heard cussing and frequent yelling between the siblings.

* * *

"You okay Twinkles?" Asked Toph as she splashed her feet from the edge of the river bank.

"No, why would she choose Zuko? He's a jerk!" he yelled as he tried to focus on his water bending.

"You know there is a difference between first love and true love... what I'm trying to say is that maybe Katara isn't your true love... but I wouldn't know..." she turned away from him.

"Well who do you think is right for me?" he asked calmly trying to hide his blush.

"I don't know..." she whispered.

He watched her splash her feet in the water; she was wearing her undergarments and she had her hair out from its usual bun. It was the second time that day that he noticed how beautiful she was. He slowly walked to her, hoping she couldn't detect his movement in the water.

He was a metre away from her.

"Aang you there?" she asked.

"Yeah..." he whispered.

"Wait how did you get there?" she pointed in the direction he was in. "Hello Earth to Twin-"

She was silenced by a soft kiss. She blushed and slowly pulled away. She lowered her head.

"I thought you liked Katara" she said bitterly.

"But I didn't realise how great you are Toph, you are beautiful, smart, ambitious, not bossy and well your Toph..." he grinned but he knew she couldn't see it.

"Thank you for saying those things, but I think you're confused right now" she said as reassuring as she could.

"What do you mean?" he was now hurt in more ways than one.

"Well I think because you like Katara and she's going out with Zuko, your upset and so you decided to look for the qualities that Katara has but in another person..." she trailed off, she cleared her throat and continued. "You see... I'm not smart, not ambitious and defiantly not beautiful"

"But you are!" he yelled causing Toph to jump.

"Whatever..." she got up and walked off into the direction of camp.

* * *

**THAT NIGHT**

Aang kept tossing and turning... he couldn't sleep. He looked over to Toph's tent. He got up and walked up to the tent, he was about to knock but the door opened. Aang screeched and flew backward onto his butt.

"What do you want Aang?" Asked a very angry Toph. He air bended himself up.

"I wanted to apologise for making you feel uncomfortable this morning..." he rubbed the back of his head.

"..." she just turned her head away from him.

"Toph I-" then he was hit with a whirlpool of memories, all the times he was with Toph and Katara... with Toph he felt happy, free, like a kid. With Katara he felt safe, nurtured and mothered. Katara was more like a mother to him... that's why he liked her so much! He never had a real parent except for Gyatso, that's why he was like that when she was around. But Toph... he felt... complete... "Toph I'm not in love with Katara... I'm in love with you" he waited for her response.

"Aang I-"she was silenced again with a kiss which lasted longer.

"Don't tell me that you don't love me too..." he whispered as he rested his forehead on hers.

"I was going to say, until you cut me off, that I love you too Aang" she kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

_Three, two, one... __**they felt fireworks**__ and there they go..._ They both thought.

* * *

A/N: I like this oneshot I wrote =] by far the best!


End file.
